


A Bounty On One's Self

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Engagement, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Femdom, Japanese Rope Bondage, Marriage Proposal, Premarital Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Shibari, Tearing clothes, Vibrators, ripped clothes, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Lorenz exposes one of his secret fetishes to Leonie after he proposes to Leonie after the War. He is taken aback when he knew Leonie would be into it as well.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 16





	A Bounty On One's Self

A Bounty On One's Self

_-_-_-_

Lorenz always imagined getting tied up and rescued by someone ever since he saw the unconscious Flayn lying on the ground without any restraints, expecting the Death Knight to fully bind her and Flayn flailing, gagged as she was begging for help. At first he brushed it off as his boyish imagination getting the worst of him. It was inappropriate for a nobleman to look at a girl like Flayn that way, but he was a growing man and it may have been possible that picturing a damsel in distress was natural for his age. 

It had gotten worse over time, of course. He began to grow flustered when he saw rabbits dangling from rope after Petra and Leonie caught them to clean up, cook, and feed the Monastery with. He was fantasizing that he was the rabbit. N-no. That can't be right. If any sex were to be in the role of the rabbit awaiting to be eaten it was the woman! Men are the predators of this world. Not the other way around!

He was having similar conflicted emotions when Marianne was taking care of Dorte, and Ferdinand was tending to his horse. Everything he was discovering about himself was against everything that his Father taught him!

Then soon, he saw he was falling in love with Leonie. That isn't right either. Leonie was a woman, yes, but a commoner and a brute! It was probably when despite her foot being injured, she insisted she was fine, even attempting to carry a lot of items while trying to walk with said foot! Poor girl. He knew he had to do something! So he used his handkerchief that he was hoping could remedy her pain for a short while and tied it around her foot. He realized that the sensation of binding one's body wasn't for him that day, but he grew to fantasize what would happen if vice versa would happen. Yeah, like that would happen. 

Though Leonie thanked him, even tried to return him the handkerchief, he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her… and her tied up boar she was going to feed the Golden Deer tonight. He wish he was that boar… but why? What actual pleasure could he get out of that except Leonie parading him around so shamelessly while he dangles in the air in distress?!

He kept his mouth shut about the matter, though he has slipped that Leonie has been on his mind more often than he can imagine, despite Leonie being a commoner who probably won't feel the same way to him due to her own foibles. However, after defeating Nemesis.

"H-Hey…" Leonie murmured timidly, "The Professor let me read Captain Jeralt's journal… and well, he wrote that he often did this for the person they loved."

Lorenz looked up from a book he was reading, one that was to hone his diplomacy so he can take his Father's place with confidence. He gasped. It was a bundle of wild roses that managed to survive the war. How Leonie found them wasn't a mystery; She found them lying on the ground by one of the rivers flowing out of Leicester Territory. 

"Oh my, Leonie! This is lovely!" Lorenz was about to grab the roses right out of her hand only to pause and notice what she just told him. 

"So… That's it? You're only paying attention to the roses?" Leonie felt a bit dejected this was all he had to say but Lorenz was just digesting what was going on; Leonie just confessed her feelings for him. She was trying to use the same courting tactics that the man she admired for so long was using to get to the one they loved. 

"Leonie. I apologize… To be honest, I actually feel the same way," Lorenz began to speak, his words trembling as he was worried he messed up along the way. 

Leonie was silent. She could have scoffed, but she decided to be a bit patient. 

"That day, When I gave you that handkerchief… I don't know what had happened, but new feelings began to bubble up that day. I know I was trying to say these things as a friend, but I have eventually come to see you as more than that… I probably mentioned it before," Lorenz was turning red. Never had he messed up so horribly on accepting a woman's feelings back. 

"I knew it! So that's what you told me the other day while I was polishing my weapons!" Leonie gasped. 

"T-that's right. But before I can propose to you properly, I have a small request," Lorenz bit his lip, his eyes timidly looking back at her, not matching the devilish smile that was creeping across his face. 

"Ooh… Is the future Count Gloucester giving me my first mission? Well this is going to be good. What is it? I know if I have a bounty I need to capture for you, I'll be rewarded handsomely with your hand in marriage!" Leonie went into work mode the minute Lorenz came forward. 

"That's the thing… The bounty you need to capture… is none other than Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!" Lorenz pressed his hand over his chest, now a bit more confident he is also coming out to Leonie about his… less savory aspects about his character. 

"Huh? What are his crimes, if I don't mind you asking?" Leonie raised a brow. She wasn't disturbed. In fact, she sounded more into it than Lorenz can even imagine. He could see it as Leonie venting her own frustrations on every noble that dared flaunted their financial stability at her face (which Lorenz admitted he was one of), but it could be that Leonie wanted to tie a human up as well. Lorenz couldn't know until he found out. 

"Why arousing the rage of my Father when he hears I will be helping you get out of your debt!" Lorenz chuckled, "Add the collateral damage of all the noblewomen I have harassed in the past, all the times I failed to aid you on those tasks you asked me to help you with back at the Academy an-"

"Okay! I get it. But why is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester putting a bounty on himself?" Leonie asked. 

She pinned Lorenz against the wall. He shivered. That sense of helplessness was what made him do such a thing. But he loved it. Leonie's breath hitting his neck as she looked at him with such an aggressive gaze. He could almost melt.

"...Still won't tell, huh? Well, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," Leonie said as she began to tickle him.

Well that was out of left field! 

"Haha! Hahaha! L-Leonie! Hahaha! Stop! Alright! I'll tell you! But promise me you won't tell anyone else!" Lorenz wept with laughter!

Leonie whispered in his ear, almost sounding like Captain Jeralt, "If it is because you're a sucker for being in the role of a distressed noble, then don't worry. Your secret is safe with me; We're lovers now, remember?"

And with a kiss on Lorenz's cheek he can feel himself begin to faint. 

"So how do you want to be presented to yourself?" Leonie asked, as she helped Lorenz onto the bed. 

"You capture me at night… and you bind me a little more intricately than you did that boar. You can even gag me to keep quiet. Furthermore, I must be in something that most nobleman would be most ashamed of being caught wearing out in public! You also..." Lorenz was already fantasizing how he would be bound. 

"The only thing I can deny you of unfortunately is the gag," Leonie shook her head. 

"Is there a reason for that particular item?" Lorenz asked curiously. 

"Well, for starters, you can't tell me to stop," Leonie replied. 

"But why would I?" Lorenz asked. He was a little amazed where this is going. 

"Because I kind of want to kiss you all over in that state, but I need someone to hold me back as well!" Leonie replied as she rubbed Lorenz's shoulders. 

"So you want to do something as scandalous as making love before we even pledge our vows?" Lorenz was flustered a bright red.

"Usually I don't kiss the bandits I am supposed to capture but, when I have a request from my fiance to have him tied up, I can't help but let my mind wander a little bit," Leonie replied. 

"That sounds awfully scandalous… I love it!" Lorenz was enamored with Leonie's idea. It just made his fantasy a little more intense!

_-_-_-_

That night, Lorenz was wearing his nightgown but Leonie was tearing it up after she intricately tied up his arms behind him while the ropes emphasizing his breasts much like a damsel in distress would. 

"You know, that binding technique I learned in Dagda. The way I bound your arms at different points makes it harder for you to escape. Also… It makes you look like a captured princess in a fairy tale this way. Definitely like a nobleman awaiting Daddy dearest's announcement that he would be the future Count Gloucester!" Leonie said as at this point, now his lower half was exposed, including his underpants, and his stomach. 

"S-surely there is an explanation for why you tore up my nightgown!" Lorenz looked down with a flustered face as he bit his lip over the fact the skirt of the gown was now a pile of satin-y rags on the floor. 

"So I can tie your legs up better!" Leonie laid a finger over Lorenz's mouth as she revealed more rope she was ready to use. 

Lorenz licked his lips after that. If he is getting embarrassed that Leonie ruined one of his favorite nightgowns, then she is doing her job right. He noticed how Leonie tied his ankles together, though it wasn't as intricately as he expected it to be. He knew there was a reason for it as Leonie took out a toy of sorts from out of the same bag as the ropes. 

"Is that…?"

"You like it? I know I said 'No gagging' and we agreed to it because this is where I want your input," Leonie nodded as she rubbed the toy over his undergarments gently as it vibrates. 

Lorenz winced. He was happy to see that Leonie was going to give him a worthy punishment. He was trying not to cry, though the toy intensified when Leonie saw his resolve was being compromised. The sobs made him squirm until he managed to spread his legs, lifting them up as if to invite Leonie to scissor him in his state. 

"Want me to rip off your underpants, my captured Count?" Leonie leaned in with a low sultry growl. 

Lorenz gasped as he watched Leonie tear his underpants off, exposing his erection and giving him a soft breeze. He was lovestruck as Leonie then leans the toy in between his balls and her clit, also a little erect from the excitement they both shared. Lorenz took a minute to recognize where this is going. 

Leonie began to whine girly moans just like Lorenz was making, the moans almost like a siren's song to a sailor before he crashed and sank into the depths of the ocean. He was that sailor of course, only he figured he'd sing along before his demise rather than just brace himself for impact. 

Soon Lorenz came, but Leonie didn't stop. It made sense. Lorenz figured it took more time to get a girl to finish, which didn't do any favors for him. But that was the point. He was going to be used up even if it meant Leonie had to throw the toy and just ride him like a majestic steed… just sideways though. 

"Stupid toy only made you happy! But it hasn't satisfied me like you have!" Leonie said this teasing Lorenz. 

Lorenz was going to be drained. That is right! He was worried that Leonie would be turned off from using him like this! But he was wrong! He was squirming as Leonie was moaning herself. 

They came together finally once Leonie got to hear Lorenz cry out her name warning her that she was about to reach her limit. 

They collapsed together, Leonie and Lorenz panting. The only thing Lorenz can regret was that he couldn't hold Leonie's hand after they made love like this. 

"H-Hey… You feeling okay?" Leonie finally spoke up, as Lorenz looked at her, her head over his bound chest. Lorenz really wanted to pet her head. Usually she puffed her chest up to make herself look tough and tenacious like Captain Jeralt, but here resting on top of him, she looked like a fair maiden that just woke up from a terrible nightmare, and felt comfort in the arms of a knight in shining armor. 

"Y-yes, actually," Lorenz stammered back. He couldn't tell Leonie she looked cute… or could he? 

Leonie got off him, beginning to untie him. He sighed. The fantasy was over, and yet he was still lovestruck by Leonie. After all, he would never imagine any other noble offering her kindness. After untying his ankles, Leonie beckoned Lorenz to lift himself up as to untie his back, so his arms could break free. 

Being released from his confines, Lorenz felt his arms shaky, like a newborn lamb's legs as he struggled to try and wrap his arms around Leonie. They were still asleep from the constriction of muscles earlier. But now that there was no restraints, Lorenz could let them lay over Leonie's shoulders. 

"I'll await my reward after we rest for the night," Leonie said, almost like she was remembering why she agreed to this. 

"That would be acceptable," Lorenz said as he kissed Leonie's forehead. 

"So you really love me?" Leonie asked, her eyes with a glint of worry.

"Why of course? Who else would I trust with such a dirty little secret if I didn't?" Lorenz replied. 

_-_-_-_


End file.
